mafiagamefandomcom-20200223-history
Empire Bay
Empire Bay is a fictional city on the east coast of America, based on a combination of New York City, Chicago and San Francisco with elements from other US cities during the '40s and '50s, that serves as the setting for Mafia II. It features a completely open-ended map of 10 square miles, about twice the size of Lost Heaven. The city also features sights based on famous landmarks such as the Brooklyn Bridge and the Empire State Building. Some of the key locations found in Empire Bay are: *Safehouses - places where the player can store gear and use as a home. *Restaurants and Diners - buy food like hamburgers, sandwiches and drinks to restore lost health. *Bars and Clubs - places the player can relax, regain some health and have some fun. *Charlie's Service & Repair - engines can be replaced; cars can be resprayed and the license plates can be changed. *Gas stations - refill your car's gas here when they run out of fuel. *Clothing stores - where you can buy new outfits. *Gun stores - where you can buy guns and ammunition. See: Mafia II: Map locations in Empire Bay Geographical Information The city is surrounded by countryside, and the map is open ended, with an area of around 10 square miles. The city is surrounded by mountains and hills. Neighborhoods There are said to be around 20 neighborhoods in Empire Bay, on the ingame map they are border-lined by a black dashed line. * Chinatown * Dipton * East Side * West Side * Port * Highbrook * Hunters Point * Kingston * Little Italy * Midtown * Millville North * Millville South * Oyster Bay * Riverside * Sand Island * Southport * Greenfield * Hillwood * Uptown * Dam Interactive Image Image:05.png|650px|thumb|center|Interactive image. Use your mouse. rect 19 281 76 349 Dipton apparel poly 645 221 721 229 723 334 646 331 Clothing stores poly 231 405 232 394 239 389 250 393 251 401 249 408 255 410 271 456 262 461 268 536 253 541 242 488 235 536 222 536 222 468 213 443 218 414 Joe Barbaro poly 378 741 381 692 394 599 394 588 368 566 384 469 390 450 422 443 422 420 424 396 449 393 457 414 454 436 490 456 494 574 471 593 474 733 441 741 440 693 438 627 434 598 422 663 403 730 403 734 Vito Scaletta poly 555 525 562 500 779 493 801 519 827 531 852 577 758 574 655 589 641 558 Empire Automobile Shop poly 107 72 168 164 170 270 109 222 Vehicles: Mafia II poly 626 239 624 84 637 85 637 58 574 52 575 80 581 82 585 235 Bars and Clubs poly 975 270 975 239 1079 209 1115 227 1115 233 1115 235 Restaurants and Diners poly 982 753 1043 785 1118 756 1133 744 1073 725 Playboy magazines poly 171 349 191 350 190 417 170 417 Wanted posters poly 662 397 721 400 717 427 664 424 Gun stores poly 767 368 815 369 816 401 766 401 phone poly 957 464 956 431 962 419 974 419 969 406 975 401 985 404 984 418 994 425 994 461 987 467 Empire Bay Police Department poly 867 122 959 127 965 262 868 255 Gas stations poly 656 68 685 75 684 119 659 119 Joe's apartment poly 715 116 716 75 740 77 740 121 Scaletta Apartment poly 658 188 655 136 685 137 685 191 Vito's House poly 716 140 740 144 740 191 715 187 Marty's Apartment desc bottom-left Law and Order Laws, such as traffic laws and street laws, are strictly enforced, but the police interaction will be toned down compared to the police in Lost Heaven. The Empire Bay Police Department will be the law and order in the city. Radio Stations There are three different radio stations in Empire Bay, these are Empire Central Radio, Empire Classic Radio and Delta Radio, when in a vehicle, they can be toggled by using the left and right arrows on the d-pad (console) or ',' button and '.' button (PC default). When interacting with a radio while on foot, the radio stations can be toggled with the 'Square' button (PS3) the 'X' button (Xbox 360) and the 'E' button (PC default). Families Empire Bay's underworld is mostly comprised of three mafia families. In 1931, the Vinci-Moretti War started for control of the city's underworld. The families are as followed: *Clemente *Falcone *Vinci There is also another family featured in Jimmy's Vendetta. *Gravina Gangs Other then the mafia families, there are smaller gangs that are involved in the city's underworld. They are as followed: *Bombers *Greasers *O'Neill Gang *Empire Bay Triads Other Gangs *Leo's Prison Gang *The Spooks *Prison Triads Transport The city has a rail line, which predominately is based upon the New York Central RR, as screenshots have shown trains in the company's livery, as well as company loco types. The railway line is also linked to a large dock/industrial complex. Vito is not able to use the rail lines. Landmarks *Lincoln Park (Based on Central Park) *Empire Arms Hotel (Based on the Lever House) *Grand Upper Bridge (Based on the Brooklyn Bridge) *Empire Bay Building (Based on the Empire State Building) *Ulver Buiding (Based on the Chrysler Building) *Zavesky Observatory (Based on L.A.'s Griffith Observatory) *The Docks (Based on Brooklyn Shipyards) *Hillwood Sign (Based on the Hollywood Sign) *Highbrook Bridge *Kingston Stadium *Southport Tunnel Trivia *If the player kills a shopkeeper, upon returning to the store there will be crime scene tape across the doors. *If the player attacks a shopkeeper but does not kill him, upon returning two police officers will be questioning the shopkeeper. *The city has seven million inhabitants. *You can have your shoes shined from any shoe shine man for $1.00. *You can buy hotdogs from any hotdog cart anywhere to restore your health. Category:Empire Bay Category:Mafia II Category:Locations Category:Gameplay